Bluetooth is a short-range wireless technology standard that can wirelessly connect various types of devices and allows them to exchange data over short distances. To enable wireless communication between two devices using Bluetooth communication, a user has to perform the process of discovering Bluetooth devices to communicate with and making a connection request. As used herein, the term “device” refers to an appliance or equipment.
Here, the user may discover a Bluetooth device according to a Bluetooth communication method intended to be used using the Bluetooth device, and subsequently perform a connection.
The Bluetooth communication method may be divided into a BR/EDR method and an LE method. The BR/EDR method may be called Bluetooth Classic. The Bluetooth Classic method includes a Bluetooth technology subsequent from Bluetooth 1.0 and a Bluetooth technology using the enhanced data rate (EDR) supported by Bluetooth 2.0 or a subsequent version.
A Bluetooth low energy (LE) technology applied, starting from Bluetooth 4.0, may stably provide information of hundreds of kilobytes (KB) with low power consumption. Such a Bluetooth low energy technology allows devices to exchange information with each other using an attribute protocol. The Bluetooth LE method can reduce energy consumption by reducing overhead of a header and simplifying an operation.
Some of Bluetooth devices do not have a display or a user interface. The complexity of connection/management/control/disconnection between various types of Bluetooth devices and some of the Bluetooth devices using similar technologies has increased.
Bluetooth supports a high speed with relatively low power consumption at relatively low cost. However, since Bluetooth has a maximum transmission distance limited to 100 m, it is appropriately used within a limited space.